


Ti amo, nonostante tutto

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla coppia Johnny/Penelope.





	Ti amo, nonostante tutto

Ti amo, nonostante tutto  
  


“Non mi è mai importato che tu fossi ricco o importante. Sarebbe andato bene anche se non avessi rotto la maledizione, perché io ti amo e tu mi fai sentire accettata. Con o senza muso di maiale, io continuo a stare bene solo al tuo fianco” disse Penelope.

Accarezzò le guance di Johnny, che piegò in avanti il capo.

“Ho sempre paura che la mia povertà possa renderti infelice. Là fuori è pieno di uomini ricchi e facoltosi, veri principi, che vogliono portarti via da me” gemette Johnny, appoggiandosi contro il pianoforte con la schiena.

“Voglio solo te” ribatté Penelope.

                                                          

[100].

 


End file.
